This contract is to be awarded to the Laguna Research Laboratory for the development of an Improved Aerosol Delivery System, specifically, the contractor will develop an inexpensive, compact, and efficient generator of therapeutic aerosols suitable for inhalation therapy for adults, infants and children. The device is expected to produce monodispense aerosols, with fixed and known drop size, determined by the aerosol generator head used. The design principal allows implementation as a portable device, small enough to be worn underneath clothing. The aerosol may be dispensed by a button pinned to the patients shirt collar.